1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and a method for removal of ceramic orthodontic dental brackets from a tooth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known to employ orthodontic procedures as a means for establishing relative movement of teeth for therapeutic or cosmetic purposes. In general, in such systems, brackets are attached to individual teeth and archwires are secured thereto. In this manner, by establishing the desired tension within the archwire, over a period of time, the desired change and relative positioning of the teeth may be effected.
One known form of the effecting orthodontic treatment is to place adhesively secured metal brackets on the individual teeth and to secure the archwire to the metal brackets.
In many uses, particularly in respect of the increasing use of orthodontic treatment by adults, it has been desirable to make the orthodontic appliances less visible. As a result, the use of ceramic brackets in lieu of metal brackets has come into wide-spread use. Such brackets typically have a contoured surface which is secured to a front tooth surface by an appropriate adhesive such as resin, for example. The bracket has a transverse groove for receipt of the archwire which passes therethrough.
Such ceramic brackets may, for example, be made of aluminum oxides.
As orthodontic treatment progresses or is terminated, it is frequently necessary or desirable to remove the brackets. It has been known to use various sorts of manual dental appliances to pry the brackets free. Among the disadvantages of this approach are the possible infliction of pain on the patient, as well as the anxiety created and the risk that hand instrument may slip and accidentally cause injury to the patient. Also, there is the risk of removing enamel along with the bracket at the time of removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,932, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses mechanical means for pulling bonded ceramic orthodontic brackets off of teeth. It provides a device which has a loop adapted to engage the bracket. A body member and a trigger member rotatable with respect thereto effects movement of the loop and removal of the bracket with counterforces being applied to the tooth adjacent to the bracket while such withdrawing forces are applied. In using this system, the two abutments may be positioned on opposed sides of the bracket in contact with the tooth, the loop may then be engaged and, through the action of movement of a trigger to effect loop withdrawing forces and the stabilizing effect of a spacer hook of a spacer tenaculum, the bracket is withdrawn as a unit. It has also been known to provide a similar device having a pair of movable cooperating jaws in lieu of the bracket engaging loop. A problem with this approach is that these systems place reliance upon the application of force which can be anxiety producing and, in some instances, injurious to the patient.
It has also been known to employ an electrically energized heating element in contact with the bracket so as to soften the adhesive and permit removal. Such device is sold under the trade designation Electro Thermal Debonder by Johnson & Johnson. One of the potential disadvantages of this approach is the risk of accidentally bringing the heated member in contact with the patient.
In spite of the foregoing new disclosures, there remains a very real and significant need for improved means of removing ceramic orthodontic brackets from a patient's mouth.